


Layer Cakes and Lying Aprons

by Alice_vs_Wonderland



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Baking, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_vs_Wonderland/pseuds/Alice_vs_Wonderland
Summary: An old work from Tumblr that was never posted here. My dear friend Keiron requested some sweet HiJack fluff.Jack and Hiccup are up at 1 AM making layer cakes for Jack's birthday.





	Layer Cakes and Lying Aprons

Jack was a lot of things in Hiccup’s eyes. Funny. Caring. Brave. But most of all, Jack was a big fucking kid at heart. That was the reason Hiccup was in their kitchen with said overgrown child at 1 AM, decorating huge layer cakes with tons of rich, colorful frosting. He was currently undertaking the project of making a pale blue and white cake with snowflakes and the words ‘Happy birthday, Jack’ written on it.

“But then I said that it’s equally important to focus on having fun with the kids, not just teaching them how to eat and sit properly,” Jack said, trying to make a fondant bunny on another cake. He had dots of frosting scattered across his face, and he was wearing a ridiculous, orange apron with the words ‘Cake Master’ on it. Hiccup had never realized it was possible for an apron to be a big, fat liar. They had only managed to make these cakes, because Rapunzel had given them a step-by-step guide. “I mean, they’re only in kindergarten. Relax. Let them enjoy their childhood.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Hiccup said. A fond smile settled on his lips from remembering the last time he picked Jack up from work. He’d seen him play dinosaur-shark-mutants-with-guns with three little boys. Hiccup couldn’t make much sense of the noises and movements they made, as they sped around the playground, but the boys could have had literal pink hearts in their eyes from how much they adored Jack. He tried to place the last of the letters properly on the top of the cake. “It’s a good thing the kids have you. Someone to just let them be kids.”

Jack hummed and focused on the fondant bunny. He bit his lip and had that line of concentration on his forehead.

Hiccup heard the pitter patter of Toothless’ paws. A big, furry head appeared to his right, green eyes fixed on the cake he was decorating. Toothless’ sniffed from a distance and stayed there by Hiccup’s side, eying the cake without concealing his desire.

“This isn’t for dogs, bud, I’m sorry,” Hiccup said, smiling at Toothless, “I’ll give you a chew bone, when we’re done here.” Toothless’ tongue spilled out of the side of his mouth, and he looked up at Hiccup with the closest to a grin a dog could manage.

“Ah!” Jack said and stepped back to look at his work. Hiccup laughed at the sight of the ‘bunny’. It reminded him more of a melted bulldog, all droopy and deformed.

“What?” Jack said and stuck his tongue out, “It’s pretty!”

“It’s…” Hiccup said and hissed like he was in pain, “A lot of things. Pretty isn’t one of them.” Toothless approached the cake and looked at the melted bulldog with skeptical eyes. “See? Toothless agrees.”

“You try then, if you’re so great,” Jack said and huffed, pretending to be offended.

Hiccup washed his hands and sprinkled them with powdered sugar to avoid the fondant sticking to his skin. He began molding the lumps of grey fondant into different pieces of a bunny. First legs, then torso, head, ears and tail. The head took two tries to get right, but it turned out well. He stuck toothpicks into the different parts and put them together. Jack watched, not making a sound until Hiccup was finished and put the grey fondant animal on top of the cake. It definitely looked like a bunny now. A quite tall bunny, but a bunny.

“That’s just unfair!” Jack said, scrunching his face in a way that could compete with any sulky toddler. The sprinkles of frosting on his face only made him look more adorable.

Hiccup let out a deep sigh, like he was burdened by his skills. He threw a fake look of pity Jack’s way. “Some of us are just born to create. Others… Not so much.”

Jack shoved him backwards, his pout melting into a grin. “You asshole.”

“I can’t help it, I’m just good with my hands,” Hiccup said and shrugged.

“Yeah, you are,” Jack said and winked. “Rauwwr!”

Hiccup laughed and pulled Jack closer. He kissed a piece of frosting off Jack’s nose and dug his fingers into his back and the stupid, orange apron. He stared into his blue eyes. They were mischievous before, full of laughter and schemes. Now, they were soft. Hiccup’s heart weakened, and he brushed his lips against Jack’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, their faces so close together, they shared the same air.

Jack grabbed Hiccup’s neck and pushed their lips together. Hiccup closed his eyes, wanting nothing to disturb how Jack’s warm, soft mouth melted against his, and the beautiful tingles it sent through his bones. Jack tasted sweet from the frosting he’d been snacking on. 

“And you’re so damn perfect,” Jack mumbled against his lips, “You’re even good at making fondant bunnies, what the fuck?”

Hiccup chuckled and kissed him on the forehead, catching another piece of frosting. The sugar melted on his tongue. Like Jack, it was sweet and addictive. “Why did you want to make a bunny in the first place?”

“Oh right,” Jack said and turned to the cake, like he had been pulled out of a trance, “I was thinking of making a childhood icon for each cake. So… one with Santa, one with the Tooth Fairy, one with Sandman and one with the Easter Bunny!” Jack’s eyes fixed on him, sparkling with excitement.

Hiccup grabbed Jack’s hand and yanked him back into his arms. He chuckled into Jack’s shoulder and tightened the embrace.

“What?” Jack said. The confusion in his voice only made Hiccup chuckle more.

He pulled back, inches away from Jack’s face. “I love you so much,” he said and planted a trail of kisses in Jack’s white hair. The scent of that gorgeous hair, fresh and minty and _Jack_ , never failed to make him inhale deeply, savoring how his heart ached with tenderness. Hiccup weaved his fingertips through it, adoring how the soft strands tickled his skin. Jack sighed in his arms, a soft puff of air that sounded like all was right with the world. And in these fleeting moments, where they only existed for each other’s heartbeats, it was.

“I love you too,” Jack said, letting his hands glide up and down Hiccup’s back underneath his shirt. His strokes were soft and patient, like the two of them had decades to simply enjoy each other’s skin, each other’s breathing, each other’s eyes.

Hiccup hummed, his fingertips finding Jack’s neck. He rubbed the soft skin in smooth circles. Jack planted his lips on Hiccup’s cheek, slow and hot. “And guess what?” Jack said, “With your new skills, you get to make the fondant figures for the other cakes.”

“Oh, yeah? What do I get in return?”

Jack leaned in close. “Anything you want,” he whispered.

Hiccup’s lips twitched into a teasing smile.

Jack’s seductive look vanished in an instant. He broke their warm embrace. “Damn it, I’m going to help you clean your workshop again, aren’t I”?

Hiccup’s smile burst into a grin. “Yup.”

“Fine,” Jack said and pointed at him, “But only because you look so good, when you’re working on something.”

“Sure,” Hiccup said, “And you look cute, when you’re whining.”

At 3 AM they had finished decorating all the cakes. Hiccup was satisfied with his work on the fondant figures, and the beautiful grin on Jack’s face was the best reward he could imagine. Five big layer cakes with rich mousse and thick frosting in vibrant colors stood proudly on their dining room table, waiting for their future guests to sink their teeth into the sweet, creamy goodness. But the great result didn’t come without losses. Hiccup sighed as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. It was a war zone. Bowls, measuring cups and ladles were scattered across the counters, weaved in between eggs, baking soda and bags of flour and sugar, like remnants of a collapsed city. Splatters of frosting in colorful bursts on white tiles and brown wood, like someone had bested a cake in a duel and plunged a sword straight into it. Some of it had even landed on the floor.

Toothless appeared by his side, tongue sticking out of his mouth, and drops of pink on his black head. Hiccup wiped the frosting away with a kitchen towel. He found a treat in his pocket and gave it to Toothless as an apology, despite how unfazed he looked.

His eyes were itchy, telling him it was time to get some sleep soon. Jack’s arms wrapped around him from behind. He felt the pressure of a chin weighing down his shoulder. “So much cleaning…” Jack said, sounding like the words physically pained him.

“I know,” Hiccup said, “But screw it, we’ll do it in the morning.”

“I was so hoping you’d say that,” Jack said and laughed in relief.

After putting the cakes in their spare fridge and giving Toothless the promised chew bone, they left kitchen and the violent aftermath of their late night baking. They barely made time to brush their teeth and change into T-shirts and boxers, before they flopped onto their soft, inviting bed. The lamp on his nightstand was the only thing keeping the darkness away, and its warm, yellow glow against the sand colored walls filled the room with an appealing warmth. Hiccup crawled under the soft covers and sighed when his head found the fluffy pillow. Toothless came into the bedroom and slumped down on the carpet next to Hiccup’s side of the bed, chew bone in his mouth. Jack squirmed closer and rested his head against Hiccup’s chest. Hiccup’s hand found Jack’s hair without him needing to think twice about it. He twirled locks between his fingers, let them fall and found them again.

Jack nuzzled against his chest and squeezed his arm. “Hey, did you get the streamers and the balloons?” he said, the words coming out drowsy.

“Of course,” Hiccup said, “I also got a banner and some confetti. There was also a plastic tiara with the words ‘birthday girl’ written on them that I considered getting you. But then I realized I’d never be able to look at you the same way again.”

“You mean because I’d look so good in it?”

“No, that’s not what I meant.”

“It was though,” Jack said and nodded to himself, his cheek squashed against Hiccup’s T-shirt.

“Did Merida get someone to cover her shift?” he asked, moving away from the eternal stubbornness of his boyfriend.

“Yeah, she did!” Jack said and looked up at him, his smile white and beaming, even in the dim room.

“Great!” Hiccup said and kissed his forehead, “I know how much it means to you, having the whole gang there.”

“Yeah…” Jack said, “It’s going to be so much fun, I can’t wait.” Hiccup was about to reply, when Jack continued. “And I’m going to attack that Scot with so much silly string, you won’t believe it!”

Hiccup sighed. “Jack, you’re too young to die.”

Jack huffed. “I can outrun her.”

Hiccup hummed. “Remember what happened last New Year’s Eve?”

“I was drunk, okay? Otherwise, I totally could have jumped over that bicycle and escaped!”

“Of course, you could,” Hiccup said, suppressing a laugh.

“Oh, shut up, Hic,” Jack said, “You’re one to talk. You pull pranks on me all the time.”

“I know, but I don’t mess with Merida.”

“Someone has to.”

“True,” Hiccup said, “I guess I should just be relieved it’s not me, who’s going to get his balls ripped off.”

Jack laughed and snuggled even closer to him, their bodies melting together in comforting, familiar warmth.

“Thanks for all the help today,” Jack said and let out a yawn.

“Don’t mention it. And you don’t have to help me clean the workshop,” he said and brought his lips to Jack’s head.

“I’m so lucky I have you,” Jack mumbled, sleep invading his mind.

“Yeah, you are,” Hiccup said, “Just kidding, I’m lucky to have you too.”

“Hic?”

“Yeah?”

“Seriously… You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”


End file.
